One Missed Call
by XxTwinItToWinItxX
Summary: If only Paul had answered his damn phone.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _After talking it over with a friend, I decided to make one shots depicting what has taken place so far. If you have not read "A Cup of Sugar" please make sure to read it before coming here, It will help you piece together the events of what will take place in "My Sister's keeper"._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Ever_

 _ **7:15pm:**_ _Where the hell are you?! I told you the science fair started at 6, It is now 7:15 and you have yet to show your face. I swear to god if you aren't here in time to pick me up I wil home!_

 _ **9:45pm:**_ _Hey asshole, I won by the way. It would have been nice to share it with my older brother but apparently you seem to have forgotten that you have a sister. Don't worry about it though, I am A-Okay without you._

 _ **10:02pm:**_ _I am now walking home in the middle of the damn night, it's freezing cold but I decided to inform you that I am near the Ateara General Store, Ya know just in case I get kidnapped or murdered._

 _I really shouldn't be mad, I should accept the fact that I no longer have a place in your life. If that was the case you could have just come out and said that, save me the trouble of having to guess if you are going to be there for me or not._

 _ **10:07pm:*1 missed call***_

Paul Lahote could not help but cringe at the words on the screen, this was his fault and he knew it very well. The meeting about the red head had gone on longer than he anticipated and there was a strict rule about being on a phone during pack time. He'd heard it vibrate but didn't think much of it.

It wasn't until after he read his messages that he realized he'd forgotten about the science fair that Addison had been going on about for the past three days. He had sworn he would be there but time got away from him.

He had also noticed the antsy behavior of his pack brother Embry Call, but he had ignored that as well. He figured that Embry was still a bit afraid of him after imprinting on his sister and all.

Paul had threatend the poor boy within and inch of his life if he brought up imprinting before Addison turned sixteen. He had only wanted her to be a child for as long as she possibly could, once she accepted the imprint there would be no more normal and that was not okay with him.

He had already planned to stop by Sue's and grab Addison something to eat as an apology once they were dismissed, but his plans never made it that far.

Almost the minute after Sam dismissed everyone the screen door to Emily's house had been thrown open. The pack had snarled at the sudden intrusion before realizing just who it was.

Jared's older sister Anna Cameron and she was pissed.

To make matters worse, the purple top she wore as well as the jeans were literally covered in blood. Jared was the first to hop up and check his sister for injuries, if she was bleeding this badly something bad must have happened.

He was stumped to find that there were no marks on her general body anywhere, and he couldn't figure out why the blood smelled so familiar. His sister's ranting was what shook him out of his daze.

The girl was making a B line staight for Paul and if it hadn't been for Jared she probably would've gotten close enough to strangle him.

"You, YOU ignorant bastard!" She screamed.

Paul was lost as to what he had done to the girl, he knew he didn't sleep with her as much as he wanted to so that couldn't be it.

"If I hadn't been taking out the trash who knows what would have happened."

Once again Paul had literally no idea what she meant, She seemed to be speaking fragments and not full on sentences.

"Wanna try that again, This time please inform me of how I am ignorant." He replies trying to keep his cool.

Anna begins to laugh while she struggles to break free of her little brother's hold, Paul was sure had Jared let go she might kill him. No one had ever seen Anna Cameron get angry which was why Paul feared for his own safety truly.

"If I hadn't taken out the trash she'd be dead, Hell she might already be dead." Anna sighed.

 _What? She?_

As the gears turned in Paul's head Jared continued to try and soothe his sister, though it didn't seem to be working. Why would Anna be mad at him about someone dying or being dead or whatever.

Then it hit him.

 _Addison..._

 _ **Meanwhile inside the mind of Addison:**_

 _Addison stood in front of a woman, no older than at least nineteen and at best her early twenties. She had no earthly idea how she had gone from walking home to being wherever in the hell she was currently._

 _"You my child are safe, If you would like to chat." The woman gave a kind smile._

 _Safe?_

 _What the hell did Addison need saving for?_

 _The youngest Lahote just stood stock still hoping that whoever the woman was would go away._

 _"Is that anyway to treat the person who saved your life?" The woman asked teasingly._

 _Addison had become fed up with the woman reading her thoughts and decided to just speak them instead._

 _"Who the hell are you?!" She asked irritably. She was not in the mood for this shit, She only wanted to go home and rest._

 _She had alot to do before she was able to truly attend the school of her dreams, She had the enrollment forms but of course she would need to track down Paul to sign them for her._

 _But first she had to find out what was happening._

 _"My name is Anala, I am your spirit wolf."_

 _Spirit wolf?_

 _Yeah she had to be in her own head if that's what this woman thought she was, she had to be no sane person alive believed in those damn legends. They were just old wives tales that passed on through generations._

 _Anala shook her head, This was going to be a tough one. It had been years since she was called upon to protect her once home. Of course when she is called on they give her the most infuriating body to be bound to._

 _"Believe me young one they are real and you are about to play a major role"_

 _When Addison began to argue Anala silenced her with a few words._

 _"Rest now my child, let me lend you my strength. Have faith in me."_

 _Anala could not help but smile when she felt Addison's resistence die down._

 _Maybe she wouldn't be a pain in the ass after all..._

Paul and the rest were rushing to Forks as fast as they could, If Sue Clearwater had made the call to send Addison to Forks knowing that an actual leech worked there then his sister must be in pretty bad shape.

Anna didn't say much other than she'd found Addison in the alley of the Ateara general store in a puddle of her own blood. According to the eldest Cameron child she was shocked that Addison was actually alive when she found her. Placing a call to Sue she sat down on the oppsite side of Addison and waited for help to arrive.

This was bad, This was very bad.

An imprint had been hurt and they had not been aware of it, Embry had squirmed and wiggled throughout the meeting but no one had paid attention. The signs had been there and yet none of them noticed.

 _I am so sorry Addie..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _A brief peek into the mind of an apologetic but deeply confused accomplice to what had happened to Addison on that terrible night. Jason is not the bad guy but he is also not innocent either._

 _His relationship and ties to Addison are very important so keep that in mind as events unfold in "My Sister's keeper."_

 _This wasn't apart of the plan._

A sweaty hand runs through jet black hair, all the while trying to block out what had just taken place not even fifteen minutes earlier. They had gone too far, even if the person currently losing their lunch didn't play a huge part in it he was still just as responsible for his monster of a friend.

There was a plan in place for a reason, but no _he_ just had to push it a step further. There were things a person could go their whole lives without seeing and for Jason Matthews that was just the case. If he had known that his childhood best friend could do something so horrifying he would have told someone beforehand what was going to take place. He would have tried to warn someone, but there was no way of knowing just how far off the deep end Marcus Reyburn had gone until it was too late.

It was no secret that Marcus and Paul had been feuding since they were kids, but when Paul left and went to Tacoma with his family Marcus finally calmed down. He was actually pretty cool to be around and that was what Jason liked the most about him, he was down to earth and a great guy.

Marcus had even gotten him a date with Anna Cameron something that Jason had been trying to do for years but could never get up the courage to talk to her. She was a year older and worked in the tribal school's office part time, being nineteen and way out of his league Jason had always been afriad to make a fool of himself.

If not for Marcus Jason was sure that he would have never said anything other than um to the older girl.

Thinking of Anna sent another wave of sickness over the eightteen year old and he was once again worshipping the porcelain god. Oh if this ever got out Anna would do more than leave him she would probably turn him in as it was her key to the office files he had copied in order to get what he needed to make his friend happy.

When Paul and the rest of the Lahote family returned from Tacoma it was as if a switch flipped and the battle was back on. Paul became captian of the football team, a spot that Marcus had been dying for since they were six years old.

Not only that somehow Paul had also managed to sleep with Erica Yorkie the pale face girl Marcus had been after for a long time. Jason was forced to watch his friend revert to the same old Marcus he had been as kids, but this time it was worse.

He wouldn't attack Paul head on, no he made the plan to scare the one thing Paul loved more than life itsself.

 _His kid sister..._

Jason didn't know much about the girl other than the fact that his girlfriend kept an eye on her here and there. He also knew that with Anna's key or a copy of it they could get Addison's schedule and maybe mess with her a bit just to get under Paul's skin.

That was the plan at least.

Somehow in between spotting Addison on the street that night and him pulling the girl behind the Ateara General store something inside Marcus broke. He roughed the girl up a bit but instead of crying or trying to get away she smarted off to him, in the same manner that Lahote himself would have done.

From that point on it was all over.

 _"Jason, Head to the truck I'll be along shortly."_

That sentence would forever haunt Jason's memories for as long as he lived. The cold glare he gave the girl as if she were nothing more than a burden that needed to be taken care of...

He knew he should have stayed.

He knew he should have protected her, not because he cared about the stupid feud those two had that seemed to be one sided currently but because she was innocent in all of this.

She didn't deserve what had taken place.

Another flash back assults him and he is once again vomiting everything he'd ever eaten it would seem into the toilet in front of him.

 _Marcus steps around the building leading out of the allyway after adjusting his belt, blood is speckled over his grey tshirt and a smug grin on his face. He walks over to Jason as if nothing had taken place, though Jason knew as well as Marcus what had been done he still had to ask.._

 _"Marcus man, What did you do?" He worriedly glances at the guy he had grown up with._

 _A dark chuckle escapes him, something that Jason had never heard before. It was at that moment that he realized this was no longer his childhood best friend, this was a monster a terrible imposter of the person he'd grown up with._

 _"Lahote took something of mine, So I took something of his." Marcus spoke and shrugged._

 _"Don't look at me like that, Shit happens." He'd taken off at a jog back to the Matthews home where he was supposed to be staying for the week leaving a stunned Jason in his wake._

Marcus had done the unthinkable all to punish Paul Lahote for something stupid but Jason knew what was really at stake here, how badly they had both fucked up. In the end he would protect his friend but only because if Marcus went down Jason would be taken with him and that just couldn't happen.

 _I am sorry, please god forgive me._


End file.
